


Fairly Odd Wolf

by Anal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Names, Post-Season/Series 06, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Teasing, lack of privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal/pseuds/Anal
Summary: After being interrupted during a nap by Keith's wolf, Lance is curious as to what Keith has named his new pet.





	Fairly Odd Wolf

"Hey, babe," Lance greeted his boyfriend as he entered the room. Since Keith had returned from his time with the Blade of Marmora, the two hadn't had much time to be alone together with the Romelle and Lotor drama going on. Shiro was an entire issue itself, though everyone was glad to have the original one back. 

Lance gave Keith a kiss on the lips before sitting next to him on the bed and placing his feet over Keith's lap. The half-Galra boy promptly shoved the feet off his lap in favor of lying his head down on Lance's chest. Lance chuckled and melted a bit. God, his boyfriend was the cutest. "Had a long day? You've yet to even talk to me since I entered." He began to run his fingers through the black hair that was tickling his chin.

Keith grunted but replied. "We haven't been alone in _so_ long," he whined. "I'm tired. Stay with me?" He murmured. Like Lance had any intentions of leaving his adorable boyfriend—of course he was going to stay! "Yeah, I'll stay. It's not like I have anywhere else to be for once," the boy agreed. The two lied in silence, basking in each other's presence. Ever since Keith left with the Blade, the two felt miserable without each other, but they did not let this affect their missions. 

It also didn't help that the two were constantly busy and communication had to be left to a minimum to prevent tracking signals from finding them. 

The two dozed, almost in the plane of unconsciousness when a sudden _pop_ startled them both. Keith was up instantly, grabbing for a weapon that wasn't there, and Lance just popped up with a dazed expression. Keith's hackles lowered seeing the black and blue furr that teleported into the room. The Blade member smiled and gave the cosmic wolf a good rub behind the ears. The wolf's leg bobbed up and down repeatedly.

"Ya know," Lance prompted, "you never did tell me what you named him. If you even did think that far." He wasn't sure what Keith would name a pet if he had one; it hadn't exactly been a topic that came up during their time together.

"Oh, I didn't say? His name is Cosmo," Keith absentmindedly petted the wolf, smoothing down any furr that was sticking up oddly. Aww, it wasn't what Lance had imagined his boyfriend would name the wolf, but it was rather fitting. "Cosmo? Like cosmic or cosmos? I didn't think you could come up with a fitting name!" After hearing the Yorak story, Lance assumed the boy would take after his mother. 

The black haired boy's faced scrunched up and he looked over to the other male. "No, I meant like the character from Fairly Odd Parents. You know, the green one that got pregnant."

How was Lance supposed to respond to _that_? He didn't even think Keith had watched TV as a child.

They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. Keith flushed and blurted, "Is it a stupid name? I thou—" He was abruptly cut off as his lover bursted into laughter, startling Cosmo and Keith in the process. "What?" Keith pouted. "What is so funny?"

"D-Does this mean that your mom is Wanda, and you're—you're _Timmy?_ " The Cuban boy chortled as tears of mirth leaked out his eyes. "Haha," Keith laughed sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "laugh it up while you still can." To anyone else, it might have come off as a thinly veiled threat but Lance knew Keith wouldn't harm his teammate. 

"I'm sorry, but did you have to describe his as the pregnant one? The green one would of been just fine!" 

"Well, he _was_ pregnant! That's the best way to distinguish him!"

"Keithy is an average kid that no one understands—"

"Ugh, I should of never told you!"

**Author's Note:**

> whip nae nae yeet despacito dame tu cosita


End file.
